Mustahil
by Veela Most
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu dan kau menyukaiku, lantas  apa masalahnya?" Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya duduk diam, menopang sebelah wajahnya yang sama sekali tak menampakkan raut kekhawatiran. Special for Sasuke's Birthday. RnR, plese?


\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**Mustahil**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Special Fic for Sasuke's Birthday**

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

"Aku menyukaimu dan kau menyukaiku, lantas apa masalahnya?"

Naruto tak segera menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang lawan bicara ke padanya. Ia hanya duduk diam, menopang sebelah wajahnya yang sama sekali tak menampakkan raut kekhawatiran. Naruto tahu ujung-ujungnya pasti akan begini jadinya. Namun bagaimanapun juga ia harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga. Sudah cukup baginya untuk memendam apa yang selama ini menjadi momok di dirinya. Jikalau pun nanti hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan berakhir, biarlah.

Putus ya putus.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja tiba di _caffe _ini dengan susah payah, merasa jantungnya seperti ditusuk lembing yang tajam saat tiba-tiba Naruto berkata bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan dirinya, tanpa memberinya jeda hanya sekedar untuk menyandarkan kruk di sampingnya dan duduk tenang di kursinya .

Sama sekali di luar nalar Sasuke. Selama lima tahun ini, hubungan dirinya dengan Naruto yang tenang-tenang saja, baik-baik saja, dan ala kadarnya tanpa adanya banyak masalah yang membuat dirinya dengan Naruto cek cok pun jarang terjadi. Lalu kenapa Naruto dengan entengnya mengucapkan kalimat itu? Bukankah Naruto janji akan hidup dengan dirinya?

"Jadi, pergi ke luar negeri dan hidup bersamaku bukan satu-satunya alasanmu untuk meninggalkan orang tuamu?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke tepat di kedua matanya. "Tidak—bahkan itu adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku sampai tega meninggalkan orang tuaku." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan menggemerutukkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Ada semacam luka mendalam yang sangat perih. Naruto merasa sangat sakit tiapkali mengingat ini. "Maaf, Sasuke," Naruto kembali membuka matanya. "Sejujurnya, aku menyesal telah hidup bersamamu."

Seperti ada martil raksasa yang seolah menghantam kepala Sasuke ketika indra pendengarannya mendengar ucapan Naruto. Kalimat itu merupakan sekian dari kalimat yang Naruto lontarkan yang sangat tidak ingin Sasuke dengar. Dadanya seperti terhimpit, terlebih saat melihat tatapan tajam yang terpancar dari mata Naruto.

Namun, selang beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke tak tahan untuk tak tertawa geli. Ah, ini pasti hanya candaan Naruto. Naruto itu—humoris sekali dia. Apa-apaan sih dia itu?

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda! Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah semua terjadi seperti yang kau inginkan!"

Bentakan yang Naruto lontarkan agaknya cukup membuat Sasuke terperanjat. Naruto sendiri bahkan tak percaya akan membentak Sasuke seperti ini. Terkesan kasar dan tak seperti biasanya. Namun inilah cara satu-satunya yang harus ia lakukan agar Sasuke mau mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya saat ini bergejolak di batinnya.

Naruto lelah. Naruto capai. Naruto kehabisan akal.

"Aku—ingin pulang ke rumah. Tak mungkin lagi aku akan terus-terusan hidup seperti ini di negara lain yang bahkan tidak aku sukai. Aku tidak mungkin selamanya hidup bersama denganmu."

Tangan pucat itu meraih secangkir teh hangat yang baru saja diletakkan sang pelayan _caffe _ke padanya. Uap yang mengepul tipis yang bersumber dari cangkir tehnya Sasuke hiraukan. Perlahan ia menyesap teh tersebut sekali dan meletakkannya kembali di meja. "Oh, begitu," jawabnya tanpa memandang Naruto sedikit pun. "Jadi, sekarang kau tak menyukaiku lagi?"

"Mungkin."

"Apa karena kakiku yang cacat ini?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto kesulitan menjawab pertanyaannya. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang akan berbicara tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Naruto tak suka menyakiti hati orang lain, Sasuke tahu benar dengan itu. Dan Sasuke tahu kalau seandainya Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya tadi dengan jujur, Naruto takut akan melukai perasannya lebih dalam setelah ini.

"Aku tak kuat lagi seperti ini. Selama lima tahun ini, aku tak mampu. Pulang dan pergi bekerja untuk menghidupimu, belum lagi setelah aku pulang aku mengurusmu yang tak bisa apa-apa, memikirkan setiap jawaban yang harus aku berikan ke pada mereka yang menagih uang sewa rumah yang menunggak—aku pusing, kau tahu?"

Naruto memijit pelipisnya, mendadak rasa pusing yang baru saja ia ucapkan ke Sasuke semakin menjalar. Entah harus bagaimana lagi cara Naruto untuk mengeluarkan semua yang menjadi kegalaunnya.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke datar. "Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan."

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa!" Naruto menggebrak meja dengan keras, cukup membuat dirinya dan Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian di _caffe _tersebut. Pengunjung lain menoleh keheranan.

Selama ini Naruto yang kalem tak pernah lepas kontrol seperti ini, Sasuke cukup mengerti akan apa yang melanda Naruto. Hanya saja, Sasuke tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk itu.

"Suka sama suka, cinta sama cinta, kita hidup tidak hanya membutuhkan itu. Kita butuh materi, butuh finansial. Tidak hanya bermodalkan _cinta hidup semati dan selamanya_." Naruto tertawa miris, menertawakan ucapannya yang sarat dengan apa yang selama ini telah ia lakukan dengan Sasuke. "Tidak seharusnya kita seperti ini."

Sasuke mengerti bahwa Naruto mulai jengah dengan kehidupan yang dijalaninya bersama dirinya. Dirinya telah membebani Naruto, telah merepotkan Naruto. Semula Sasuke sangat mempercayai janji-janji mereka yang mereka ucapkan sebelum mereka kabur dari kungkungan orang tua masing-masing, demi untuk hidup bersama. Tetapi, waktu yang terus berjalan dan bisa saja mengubah pemikiran Naruto tentang ini, tak luput oleh pemikirannya juga, cepat atau lambat. Sasuke—sudah siap untuk menerima keputusan Naruto.

"Hubungan kita terlarang, menyalahi kodrat. Hubungan kita dibenci oleh semua orang, dan—Tuhan membencinya juga,"

"Ya,"

"Hubungan kita hanya akan menyakiti satu sama lain jika tetap dilanjutkan, bukankah begitu?"

"...ya."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang—setelah nanti aku pulang ke tempat asalku?"

Sasuke menyisihkan rambut depannya ke belakang telinganya yang telah menghalangi pandangannya. Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke menyesap tehnya yang mulai dingin. "Aku akan mencoba peruntungan lain. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi."

Naruto terkekeh, walau sebenarnya Naruto juga merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Dadanya terhimpit hebat—sakit. "...ya."

Ini sudah berakhir. Selanjutnya, ia akan mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Bersujud kepada mereka dan meminta maaf—menerima setiap pukulan yang mungkin saja akan dilancarkan oleh ayahnya ke padanya. Lalu, ia juga akan meminta maaf kepada Hinata yang telah ia campakkan begitu saja. Sebelum itu, ia harus melakukan hal yang sama terhadap orang yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Orang yang paling tersakiti karena perilakunya yang tidak konsisten. Jika begini akhirnya, seharusnya ia tidak mengambil langkah tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu seperti yang telah ia lakukan lima tahun yang lalu.

Naruto mulai beranjak dari kursinya. Tangan tannya meraih sisi wajah Sasuke dan mengecup pipinya. "Maafkan aku." Setelahnya ia pun melenggang pergi. Tak sekali pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir samar di wajah Sasuke. Mulai saat ini, ia harus belajar melupakan Naruto. Naruto—sepertinya memang bukan orang yang pantas baginya. Dirinya juga bukan orang yang pantas bagi Naruto. Semua akan berjalan sesuai waktu. Mungkin setelah ini, dirinya akan menemukan orang lain yang lebih bisa menerimanya apa adanya. Sisi baikknya, sisi negatifnya, juga keadaan fisiknya yang tak sempurna.

Kembali ia meraih cagkir itu, menghabiskan sisa teh yang telah dingin. Sasuke berharap hal yang sama juga akan terjadi pada Naruto.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/


End file.
